Winx Club - Episode 505
The Lilo is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. This episode was aired as the season premiere in the United States. Synopsis The Trix show their powers, wondering if they are strong enough to go up against The Winx Club. As the Trix get stronger, so do the Winx, Flora is seen flying over a river. The river sprays up, trying to block Flora's path. The other members of the Winx watch on. Professor Palladium tells Flora to focus, Flora then thinks of her boyfriend, Helia, and she feels stronger. Once Flora evades more of the water attacks, she thinks she has passed the test, but one last spray of water hits her and she failed her test. Bloom tells Flora to believe in herself. Then Griselda comes and informs that Faragonda wants to see the Winx. Faragonda tells them that a magical plant, the Lilo, is at Gardenia and it has to be planted before sunset. The Lilo is in the hands of Macy, younger sister of Mitzi, who wants to plant it in the community garden. However Mitzi, who's babysitting Macy, wants to do her errands first. So the Winx, led by Flora who can track the Lilo, end up unknowingly following these two across the city. They finally end up at the mall, which leads some of the Winx to doubt Flora's abilities, but she's sure of herself and they meet Macy and Mitzi in front of a music store. The Trix, who have been following the Winx, reveal themselves and demand the plant. But Macy refuses to give up the Lilo, and Mitzi, despite supporting the Trix, ends up fleeing the mall with her sister, plant still in hand. Icy follows them to the community garden while Flora chases after her; the other Winx and Trix still fight in the mall, but eventually go to the garden themselves. Two of the Trix capture Macy and hold her high in the air, but she tosses the Lilo. The Trix drop her and she's rescued by Flora, but the Lilo crashes to the ground and its pot breaks. But while it starts to bloom, the Trix are still able to be powered up by it. However, the Winx, powered up by the people who believe in them, are still able to beat the Trix. Major Events *Miss Faragonda tell the Winx about the Lilo. *The Winx come to Gardenia to find the Lilo and so do the Trix. *They find out Macy is holding the Lilo. *The Winx and the Trix fight for the Lilo. *The Lilo blooms for the first time after centuries in Gardenia, Earth. Debuts *Macy Characters *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha *Macy *Mitzi *Professor Palladium *Vanessa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Trivia *The Vacuums make their latest appearance since Season 1 Episode 7, which aired over eight years earlier. *This is the second time Winx Club used 2D computer graphics instead of it being hand drawn, the first time being in the first episode of Season 4. *The Winx since Season 4 concluded, are seen back at, as well as inside Alfea. *The Winx since the final episode of Season 4 (the previous episode), in this Season 5 premiere episode are also once again seen in new different civilian outfits. *This episode was originally produced as the fifth episode (production code 505), but was later chosen to be the Season 5 premiere episode. **From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the 5th episode created for season 5; however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, like A Magix Christmas, so both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed this was the episode chosen to launch season 5. **Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth episode in Italy. *Despite Mitzi never encounters the Trix prior to this episode, she seems to be a fan of the Trix. *In this episode We're the Winx replaces Winx Are Back as the opening theme song, while Superheroes is replaced by Underwater Mission as the ending theme song. **In the Nick dub, We're the Winx replaces Winx, You're Magic Now as the opening theme. Mistakes *When we first see Stormy grab Macy by the collar of her sweater, her arms are crossed, but in the next shot, they aren't. *Stella's eye shadow in her Believix form switches off and on from pale yellow to baby blue. *When Ms. Faragonda tells the Winx about the Lilo, Musa's headphones appear on her head in one scene, but disappear in the next. Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Daniella Monet as Mitzi *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Ariel Winter as Macy Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes